Love is a Journey!
by My Name Is Your Name
Summary: One day out of the blue Brandon broke-up with Stella...for MITZI! But there's 1 problem...OR 2 OR 3! Stella's got a daughter,Brandon was spelled, and...MITZI'S A WITCH? Little bit of LaylaxNabu WITH FloraxHelia
1. Prologue

**Hey ma peeps! This just came 2 my head 1 day so im gonna write it!  
**

**LOVE Is A Journey**

Chapter 1:Say Whaaaa?

_'OhmigoshOmigoshOmigoshOmigos h! I'm...I'm...I'm...AURRRGGGHHH! I can't even think it,so how can I tell Brandon the news?' Stella thought,sitting in her room at the Solaria palace. She had just found out she's pregnant and had even made __**5**__ doctors appointments just to confirm it. She was just about to call Brandon to tell him to meet her at the park when he called._

_Stella:**"Hey,Snookums! I was just about to call you!"**  
Brandon:**"Hey! Can we meet in Solarian Luna Park? I have to talk to you..."**  
Stella:**"I have some news too! Meet me at the grand fountain around 12ish?"**  
Brandon:**"OK. See ya then?"**  
Stella:"**See ya then!"**  
_

"_Wonder what his news is,"Stella thought aloud.  
_

_**(At Solarian Luna Park)  
**_

_"Hey! Stella,over here!"Brandon yelled from where he was at,sitting on the grand fountain.  
_

_Stella saw him and decided to wave,instead of running straight to him because she didn't want to somehow hurt the baby.  
"Sorry I'm late,Snookums!"Stella said,giving him a quick hug and a peck on the lips._

_Sad to say,she didn't seem to see the distant,far-away look in his eyes.  
_

_"I have big news!" Stella and Brandon suddenly blurted out at the same time.  
_

_Stella giggled, while Brandon tried to hide the nervousness in his voice,scared that he was gonna get hurt,**badly,**after he said what he was gonna say._

"_Go first,Brandon! I wanna hear what you gotta say."_

"_I'm sorry Stella,"Brandon started saying,but got interrupted by the blonde beauty standing in front of him saying, "For what?" "But I think we should break...break..." Brandon trailed off.  
_

_"Break up? But why? Daddy loves you,the kingdom adores and loves you, and do_ _you _**know**_ how hard it is _for them to like one of my boyfriends? I_ don't care about your social status...so why?"Stella asked,on the verge of tears.  
_

_"Because...I love Mitzi now"  
_

_"B...B...But why? Wait,did you just say...Oh,great dragon!"Stella burst out laughing,thinking Brandon would be too,but after she saw his face she stopped laughing. Brandon meant buiseness.  
_

_"B-but y-you said you **L-LOVED** me and that we'd be together forever and ever!" Stella choked out the words since she was crying.  
_

_"I know and i made a terrible mistake. I admit,I did have fun leading you on and stuff,but that was a mistake! You go to WAY too many stores and you act stuck-up ALL the time! I don't even know why I gave YOU the time of day!" Brandon yelled. "So GOOD-BYE!" Brandon yelled in her face. _

_"FINE YOU-YOU DIRTY LITTLE UGLY BAD-DRESSED STUPID LOWLY SQUIRE! YOU ARE **WAY** TO LOWLY IN THE KINGDOM! _**I **_don't even know why I gave __**you**__ the time of day! So just skip on back to Prince Sky and never talk to me again! Matter of fact don't even __**look **__at me,much less __**think**__ about me!"Stella yelled.  
_

_"FINE!" Brandon yelled.  
_

_"FINE!" Stella yelled back._**  
**

**"FINE!"**

"**FINE!"  
**

**"FINE!"**

"**FINE!"  
**

**"FINE"  
**

**"FINE!"**

"**I_ HATE YOU!"_**

"_**I HATE YOU MORE!"**_

"**GOOD-**_**BYE!"  
**_

_**"BYE!"  
**_

_Stella yelled,"I bet you would have been a terrible father too!"  
_

_"Wait,whaa?"he asked,confused,but it was too late.__**  
**_

_Stella had already spat in his face,turned and half-ran, half-stomped away,already a block away before he realized what she meant, fuming on the outside but crying on the inside, leaving Brandon there feeling sad.__'Oh Stella if only you knew how much i still loved you...'_

**7 years later... **

"No,Stella,DON'T GO!" Brandon yelled out in his sleep.

"What did you just say Brandon?" Mitzi asked in her high irritating nasal voice.

"Um,nothing?" Brandon said half asleep.

Mitzi just rolled her eyes and said"Don't forget,we have to meet the wedding planner today to speak about the details for the wedding!"

"Wait wait wait! We're getting _married?! _I don't even _like _you much less love you enough to propose to you!"  
Brandon yelled, I'm still in love with Stella! Ahh...My sweet Stella-bear..." Brandon sighed

."Wait,wait,wait hold it right there buster! You don't **love me?!**"

"Yea I don't!" Brandon said.

"I never loved you! Remember you said if I dated Stella you'd do something terrible to her? Then you forced me to break up with her and date you! Yea..so of course I love that lady that threatend me and made me break up with the love of my life! GREAT DRAGON, why are you so freakin' annoying! NO man in their right _mind_ would EVER want to date you much less MARRY you!" Brandon yelled to her.

"Fine!We are THROUGH!"Mitzi screamed.

"We've BEEN through lady!"Brandon yelled at her. Mitzi ran out of the room crying whiled Brandon rejoiced that he was finally rid of her."Now that that's done with,I need to find Stella,"he whispered to himself. He called Bloom. She answered on the first ring.

Bloom:**"Bloom speaking. Who is this?"  
**Brandon:**"**_**..."**  
_Bloom:**_"Is anybody there?"NO ANSWER"Hello? Hello?!"_  
**Brandon:**"Yea, hi Bloom! Listen it's Brandon..."**

**yea well whaddoyathink? Review pa-leaze? Anywayz updates won't always be weekly! Also That Day is up 4 adoption...listeneng 2 good time right now! Awesome song!**

**Yea not my best... But then again when r my stories ever good? R&R! (whatever that means!) **


	2. Not Miss Nice-Mom Anymore!

**Hey ma peeps! Thx Michellwe Loves Chocolate 99 for the suggestions! Oh and thx Chloe for them too! Im gonna start writing now...and now...and you know what i'll quit the bunk and just start writing!  
**

**LOVE Is A Journey**

Chapter 2: Daddy questions  


"Mommy,what does Daddy look like?"my daughter, Sunny,asked. "What did mommy tell you about asking about _daddy_?",I asked her,saying it with A LOT of venom in my voice,not wanting to think about _him. Him_ as in that hot,sexy,god-darn jerk that stole my heart and that still has it!  
_  
"_You told me not to mention him ever in my whole god-darn life...",Sunny replied,trailing off.

"And",I prompted,knowing that she didn't want to say it,because she knew it was true.

"And I'll face the consequences if you ever here the word _**daddy **_come out of my little mouth again, Iwon'tbeabletofeelmybuttforayear",she ended very quickly."

"Hmm,I didn't understand you very well," I replied,knowing I very well understood what she meant.

"I won't be able to feel my butt for a year",she replied,with in a small voice.

"And...",I repeated,since she hadn't finished.

"And?",she asked,clearly confused.

"And you are grounded for one month. That means no ballet,soccer,piano, and tv and the radio _and_ no playdates. Oh and no internet,either."

"But _Mo-om",_Sunny whined.

"Make that _three_ months,Sunny,dear."

"Bu-"

"Four months'

"B-"

"Make that _five months!"_

_"..."_

_Good,I thought. She finally learned that I am not ,Miss Nice-Mom Anymore!  
__  
Yeaaaaaa not ver good i know so don't give any bunk! I just typed this up really quick because i was bored plus i didn't fel like doing my friggin' homewrk!  
Well anywayz bye until next week! O and if any of u know the author of _**THE INFINITIVE 9 **_PERSONALLY TELL HER IM GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE IF SHE DOESN'T UPDATE SOON... I ALMOST COMMITED SUICIDE LAST WEEK..BUT THEN I THOUGHT ABOUT...ANYWAYZ I SHOULDN'T BE SPILLING MY PERSONAL LIFE TO YA'LL TILL NEXT WEEK!_


	3. The Fight about Stella

**OK,OK! NO NEED TO TO COME TO MY HOUSE AND SLAP ME SILLY! I'M HERE!**** ANYWAYZ**** I'M GOING TO START WITH THE STORY NOW...  
DISCLAIMER:IF i OWNED WINX CLUB,iT would have a new show everyday!  
**

**#################################################################################################################**

**Bloom POV**

_Why did I even agree to meet that lieing cheating jerkwad(1) here? He betrayed me,Sky,the Winx Club,the Specialists,and most importantly,Stella. Did he __**honestly **__think I'd be all "OK,I KNOW YOU MESSED UP BUT I FORGIVE YOU!"Umm... **NO**! Is he drunk or something? He should know how I am already,seeing as I'm his ex's bffae(2)! Oh,joy,come kill me now...hes here._

**No POV**

Brandon walked up to Bloom,said the greetings,then went to find a table outside.

Brandon started off"Look,I _know_ I've messed up,""Poop to the yea,you've messed up!"Bloom interrupted,"But as I said before,I _know_ I messed up!And I want to just find Stella... If only you knew how much I missed her,loved her,_need her_!"

"If you loved Stella so much,why'd you break up with her!"Bloom yelled at him.

"After you left,she became a walking zombie. She started cutting herself with razors,not eating,and,if she did eat,she'd just throw it all up when she was done! Gosh,Brandon,she depended on you and you just dumped her. Dumped her! And now you claim that you _need_ her? Seriously?" Bloom whispered to him,her voice full of sadness and anger and venom at the same time.

"But I do need her. You don't understand,Bloom-"

"I don't understand!" Bloom lashed at him,unable to control it anymore."She pushed _everyone_ away,Brandon! She said she HATED me! She never even told me about the baby! I found out when she had the baby! The baby-Your baby-almost died! And she basically _never _came out of her dumb room,because of **you!** She pushed all of us away because of **you!** She almost died because of little,stupid,**you!**"Bloom finished screaming.

"For the sake of Solaria,Bloom,I _NEED THAT SUN-SHINING GODDESS,THAT MY FEET DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO WALK ON THE SAME GROUND AS HERS!" _Brandon burst out,letting out all the emotion he had been keeping pent-up inside of him for the last seven years.

"Says the man that broke her heart,and basically made her try to end her life!" Bloom yells at him.

"Fine whatever,Bloom! I just have to ask this question:Can I have her phone number?"Brandon asked.

"Auuuugggghhhhhh!"Bloom screams at him, letting out her anger by throwing five fireballs at him,leaving him with 3rd degree burns on his arms and face, then runs away.

#################################################################################################################

**what did you think? Love it? Or Hate it? Review plz...  
(1) JERKWAD- I got it from A LETTER WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS  
(2) BFFAE- best friends forever and ever Got it from Bff Cristina! she rocks!  
**


	4. Telling Stella

**Hey people! I'm back, finally! Ok my excuse is...I'm a lazy bum! :) now on to the story! (italics are the people who's P. O. V. IS THERE thinking).**

_**Ilovemeilovemei **_

**Blooms P. O. V.**

_OK, he acted less jerkier than I expected..._I thought as I ran from the cafe where Brandon stood calling after me. _Thank you God,for not letting him chase after me. I already lied to Sky about where I am, I don't wanna lie to him about anything else..._ I feel _really_ bad about lying to my husband, he doesn't need this to deal with since he already has to worry about Eracklyons 1000th millenium ball! (**A/N **I am very bad with spelling, so sorry if u get any mistakes in here!)

Maybe I should go and visit Stell? Ya, def a yes!

**Stella P. O. V.  
**

"Hey,uh,Bloom..." I stuttered to my Bff of I don't know _how_ many years.

"Hey,Stell. Mind if I come in?"she asked,her face flushed,smiling. But that isn't her smile. I know it. That's her 'I'm guilty and I know to' smile.

"Bloom,what's wrong?" I asked,my worries kicking in. I mean,if your Bff of how long comes to your house unexpected,her face flushed and smiling her 'I'm guilty and I know it' smile,wouldn't you be worried too? Yea,I thought so.

"Why would you ask that? Everything is all just _dandy_!" she said,her voice cracking a bit.

"Somethings the matter. What's wrong?" I asked,knowing something was just _not right_.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, nervousness showing in her voice.

"Well,for starters,you _never_ and I mean _never_ say _dandy,_" I pointed out,not having time to play these games with her "And Second,well, you're wearing your 'I'm guilty and I know it smile." I said with nervousness in _my_ voice.

"Stell,look,I'm sorry" she began,her voice now _laced_ with...is that..._sorriness?_

"What are talking about?" I questioned her, thinking _This is how Brandon broke up with me. Did she find a new best friend? She __**knows**__ I need her to me! She __**knows**__ it!_

"D-di-did you find a new best friend?" I asked,on the verge of tears,my voiced coated with worry.

"NO! Of _course _not! You are _THE_ best friend a girl could have!" she exclaimed, taken back by her friends words.

"Well,you see..."Bloom trailed off,unable to finish. To afraid _to_ finish.

"Come on,just _spit it out!"_Stella yelled,unable to keep in her excitment/nervousness/impatience any longer.

"Well,you see Stella..."Bloom let out a nervous giggle,"I...I went out and talked to Brandon today!" she whispered.

"Huh? Didn't quite here ya." Stella said,not hearing here at all.

"I WENT HAD LUNCH WITH BRANDON TODAY!" she yelled,unable to keep in any longer.

Silence filled the room.

_**Ilovemeilovemeilovemeiloveme ilovemeilovemeilove.**_

Well...CLIFFHANGER BABY! SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING SOONER,AGAIN. WELL,UNTIL NEXT TIME. Adios BABEE!


	5. BFF No More

**OK, I'M BACK! AND I'M READY TO WRITE!  
THX TO all the peeps who faved me! Ok i'll stop with my useless chattering now... WAIT! Just to know, who wants me to write a HSM fic? Review to let me know!  
**

****

No One's P. O. V.  


"You...did...WHAT!?" Stella yelled at Bloom.

"Ummm...I did nothing?" Bloom answered, scared if Stella was gonna kick her butt, yell profanities at her, or just plain kick her outta the house. Bloom chose the latter**( A/N GOD, I'VE BEEN WANTING TO USE THAT WORD FOR A WHILE NOW! **_**LATTER**_**. I LIKE THE SOUND OF IT!)**.

"Tell me what you guys talked about and I won't be as mad. Promise." _As long as you didn't talk about me _Stella mentally added.

Bloom, more confident hearing Stella say those words answered "You. We talked about

_you_." _Uh oh. Bad move..._Bloom thought, seeing as Stella looked as if she was about to burst.

"You said you wouldn't get mad Stell...You promised not to get mad..." Bloom trailed off, scared to talk, as she had just glanced at Stella, and she looked ready to _kill_!

"Yea, and you promised never to talk to him again. Guess this is a lose/lose situation, huh, _besty_?" Stella said, venom in her voice, thinking back to the day she made Bloom promise not to talk to Brandon.

_Flashback  
_

"Bloom! Can you come here?" Stella yelled from her room in the flat she shared with the Winx.

"'Kay, in a minute!" Bloom yelled back from the kitchenette**(A/N I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO USE THAT WORD TOO! 2DAY IS MY LUCKY DAY! :P) **where she was making herself and Stella PB & J sandwich's, seeing as it _was_ lunchtime.

"OK, just hurry up because I _need_ to talk to you _right now_!" Stella shouted back.

"I'm here, I'm here! Stop shouting already! I've got your food!" Bloom said, walking into Stella's room with the sandwich's, sprite, and chips floating in front her.

"You know what, I've lost my appetite..." Stella said. She secretly thought she was fat and had decided to stop eating in order to lose some weight.**(Sadly, I used to think that about myself and started starving myself to lose a few pounds. One nite after 3 months of starving myself,I got a fever and spilled the beans to my mom and told her what I had been doing, and why. She scheduled a doctors appointment for the next day, and I got scared outta of doing it. I had to FORCE my self to eat because I did **_**not**_** want some random people sticking a tube up my nose to force feed me. At least that's what my grandma told me. Now my grandma makes sure I eat **_**something**_** whenever I say I'm not hungry.)**

"OK...Anyways, what did you want to tell me, Stell?" Bloom asked, not at all concerned about her friend not eating, thinking she really _had_ lost her appetite.

"I want you to promise me something...take an oath." Stella said to Bloom.

"OK, and that is..." Bloom said, waiting for her to start talking do she could eat Stella's sandwich and chips, not to mention drink her drink.

"Copy everything I say and do, OK?" She heard an impatient Bloom mutter an "OK."

Stella put her right hand up, and Bloom mirrored her.

**(A/N Peter is possibly her earth last name,so NO questions whatsoever.)  
**"I, Princess Bloom Peter/Sparx/Domino, Princess of Sparx or Domino, whichever one you prefer, pledge and promise to _never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever"  
_

"I think we get the point Stella" Bloom said,rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Bloom! As I was _saying_ _before_ I got interrupted!" "Whatever!" Bloom huffed.

"_Ever ever ever, _even if my life _depends_ on it, to talk to Brandon 'Stupid Cheater Head' Green _ever_ again!" Stella finished proudly, happy of her oath.

"I, Princess Bloom Peter/Sparx/Domino, Princess of _Sparx,_ pledge and promise to _never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever, _even if my life _depends _on it, to talk to Brandon 'Stupid Cheater Head' Green _ever _again!" Bloom said very quickly, about to _scream_ if she didn't eat that sandwich soon.

"Pinky Promise?" Stella asked.

"Yea, yea, Pinky Promise!" Bloom said, her pinky out.

They shook pinky's.

"Slap Swear?" Stella asked, this time a devilish grin on her face.

"Yea, yea! Wait, what?" Bloom said, her eyes first focused on the food, but know stood in shock, as Stella had just slapped her.

"What the heck was _that_ for?" Bloom said, totally obvious to the fact that she had just agreed to Slap Swear with Stella.

"Slap Swear, remember you just agreed to it,like, five minutes ago?" Stella answered.

"Oh, in that case then." Bloom slapped Stella.

"We Slap Swear!" they recited together.

"_Now_ can I eat your sandwich?" Bloom whined.

"Do whatever the heck you want with my sandwich!" Stella exclaimed, happy Bloom had promised never to speak to Brandon again.

"Yay!" Bloom said like a kid on Christmas morning, grabbing the sandwich and stuffing half of it her mouth.

_End Flashback_

"Look, he called me up, and asked me if we could meet in a cafe to talk, OK? I ran out on him though, when he asked for your number. Man, is he _that_ stupid to think I would give you his number!

"Well, you _did_ agree to meet him at a cafe didn't you? Yea, who's the stupid one _know_?" Stella asked, smirking at Bloom, as Bloom's face became as red as her hair.

"Thought so!" Stella said.

"Look, did I already say how sorry I am? If I didn't then, I'M FRIGGIN' SORRY,OK? It was a _mistake!_ Am I not entitled to make mistakes? Because humans are _supposed_ to make mistakes! Thats the way of our crazy, scary, weird, did I say _scary_, full-of-mistakes, life! I'm sorry, OK?" Bloom said, full-on sobbing.

"I...I'm sorry, too" Stella stuttered.

"Really?" Bloom asked, her expression hopeful

"Yea...NOT! You _deceived _me, Bloom! Do you _know_ how much that hurt? Do you? No, you don't, because _your_ best friend didn't go and see her best friends ex-boyfriend when she promised not too! _Your_ best friend didn't go and talk about you behind your back! Did I? Did I? NOOOOO! I didn't because _I'm_ not like that! I actually _respect_ my best friends wishes! Did you respect mine? No, you sure as heck didn't! So, _shut up, get outta this house, and leave me the heck __**alone!**_" Stella yelled,crying, but managing to not cry a river like Bloom.

"You-your not serious are you?" Bloom stuttered. Surely, her best friend wouldn't shut her out because of Brandon, would she?

"Do I _look_ like I'm playing?" Stella asked, as she had stopped crying, and was now glaring daggers at the poor, crying Bloom.

"But I'm your _best friend_!" Bloom tried using the best friend but unfortunately for her, it didn't work.

"_Ex_-best friend!" Stella corrected her, a look of anger in her eyes.

_What have I done? _Bloom wondered, as she trudged out of Stella's house, crying a river, while dialing Sky's number. Surely, he would understand, right? He _had _to understand. He just _had_ too!

_Decided to write this. Ain't sure if this' long or just medium, but so far this is the longest chapter! *gives myself a sugar cookie and a pat on the back! _

_Remember, tell me if I should write an HSM fic or not. Yes or no? R & R! Love ya_

_~Danyelle  
_


	6. Sky and Bloom Forever

**Hi! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've been SWAMPED with homework, ESPECIALLY with my final eassay for social studies which I just finished writing a few minutes ago, not to mention my cold, and writers block! Now I shall procede... Oh and I am not updating unless i get at least two reviews!**

"...A-and s-she s-said..." Bloom stuttered, choking out the words because she was sobbing.

"Bloom..." Sky said, confused as to why his wife was sobbing.

"B-brandon is..." Bloom continued on, not have heard her husband over all her sobbing.

"Bloom..." Sky said a little more loudly, trying to make his wife hear him.

"N-no m-more..." Bloom _still_ continued on talking-or more sobbing-about what happened earlier.

"BLOOM!" Sky yelled into the phone, finally gaining her attention.

"Y-yes? What is it? Please don't divorce me!" Bloom screamed, and started a fresh batch of tears.

"I need you to calm down, and tell me what happened ok, Babe? And why the heck would I divorce you?" Sky said to her in a soothing voice, his voice getting a louder when he said the last sentence.

After a few deep breathes later, Bloom got her crying to a minimum, and started to explain what had happened earlier.

"...and then she said I was her ex-best friend!" Bloom had started crying half-way through the story, so she was (you guessed it) crying a river.

"Wait, wait, wait! You went to see Brandon?" Sky asked, his voice emotionless.

"I-y...umm...YES! OK, I went to see Brandon Green, your ex-best friend, Stella's ex-boyfriend, ex-Specialist, and ex-friend to the whole of the Winx Club and Specialists!"Bloom screamed, Sky's emotionless voice getting to her.

"Oh, and he's the biggest, fattest, ugliest, stupid Butthole in the world!" Bloom added for emphasis.

"Whoa, there, Bloomy! Why did you scream at me? I get Brandon ruined our lives" _Yours and Stella's especially_"And he's a Butthole, I get it!" Sky chuckled at his wife.

"Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me? Stop laughing!" Bloom screamed.

"Who stuck a stick up your butt this morning?" Sky asked.

"Stella did, that's who! Now SHUT UP!" Bloom said-more like screamed.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you!" Sky asked.

"I'm right behind you."Bloom whispered in his ear, shutting her cellphone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!" Sky screamed, swerving the steering to avoid hitting a car, almost getting hit by a different car on the way.

"What's wrong, honey? Did little Bloomy scare you?" Bloom asked, her voice filled with laughter.

"Jeez! You and you're mood swings!"Sky said, pulling up to the Eraklyion castle.

"Well...theres something you need to know..."Bloom trailed off, transporting them to their bedroom.

"It's _very_ exciting news, depending on how you look at it." Bloom said, pausing to see what Sky would do. He did nothing."I find it _very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, super, duper, _exciting!"Bloom said, her voice filled with excitement.

"It's not like you're pregnant!" Sky said.

He looked at her face, which was beaming, almost like it was...glowing.

"You're not pregnant are you?" His voice showed worry.

"You're pregnant?!"Sky screamed.

"Yes, I'm pregnant!"Bloom whispered.

"I'm going to be a father, I'm going to be a father! Woohoo! I'm a Daddy!" Sky sang and jumped around the bedroom, all giddy because he was going to be a dad.

"Wait!" Sky screamed. "We must inform the kingdom! We've got to tell Mum and Dad and your parents! Woohoo! I'm going to be a father, I'm going to be a father, a daddy,a guy who has a child, a guy who _made_ a child!"Sky continued on singing, while Bloom just laughed her giddy husband.

"Bloom, we need to put you to bed, and get you a good nights sleep! Wait, how could I have forgotten to ask this sooner?! How many weeks are you?" Sky asked, going on excitement overload.

"I _am_ tired, now that you mention it! And I am...six weeks pregnant!"Bloom said to her husband, yawning a little.

"OK! You are going to bed right away, OK, honey?" Sky said to his pregnant, tired wife.

"O...k..." Bloom yawned once again.

"Good-night, my love." Sky said to Bloom.

"Good...night...I...love...you..."Bloom said tiredly, before falling into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you to, sleep tight, my love."Sky whispered tenderly to his wife, caressing her cheek.

_  
**All done! Did you enjoy? Bet it was a shocker about bloom huh? It just...popped into my head! **


	7. My Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! My dad and mom are out right now, so I'm typing this chapter up. This idea has been in my head for a while now! Oh, and I hit **_**30 and over**_** reviews! YAY-ME! Anyways, a special thanx to:** Kayleigh, and Klarissa Simpson, Midnights-AM-Child, Heart-All Around-321, and Totally Techna** for supporting me, AND can't forget about my AWESOME reviewers! Thx to everybody who reviewed! Oh, and if u saw **"Wreck-It-Ralph"** Say so because that movie is friggin AWESOME! Anywayz, on to the story!**

_**Rated "T" for mentioned alchohol and bars.**_

**Love Is A Journey: Chapter 8-My Messed Up Life**

* * *

Stella had just arrived at the biggest bar in Gardenia, "Drink 'Til Ya Drop". She had convinced herself that she would be doing Brandon, Bloom, and Sunny a 'favour' if she went out for just a little pity drink.

Stella walked into the bar, the song 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' blasting in her ears, going straight to the counter to the left of her, and sitting down at the third to last seat. _This is where I used to come with the gang whenever we felt like just having fun_, Stella thought to herself, before calling to one of her best friends, Maya Voleria Le`Fleour, who worked at the bar. Maya was part African/French/Brazilian, and Indian, with a _hint_ of Bohemian. She had reddish/blondish hair, with brown highlights in it. Her skin was dark in color, the exact color between chocolate and dark chocolate. She was wearing a dark red belly shirt that had a _very_ low V-neck, giving the men something to look at. She wore a skirt so short that when she moved you could see her skinny lil _thang_. (**LOL! I have a skirt like that!) **

"Stella! Long time no see, sister!" Maya exclaimed, hugging Stella as best as she could over the bar counter.

"Yea, like, OMHP!**(Oh My Harry Potter!)**It's been _waaayyy _to long, _giirrrllll_, ok?" Stella replied, her voice getting sassy when she said _Girl._

"I know, right?!" Maya screamed over the music."So anyway, what brings you to DTYD **(Drink 'Til Ya Drop)**? Maya asked.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to have a drink! I mean, that _is_ what bars are for, right?" Stella said, lying through her teeth.

Maya gave her a Look. "Stella, I've known you for _seven_ years, and by now, I would've thought you'd have know better than to lie to me, because, knowing you, you haven't gone to a single bar 'Just To Have A Drink' since Sunny was born. So, tell me the truth, what's _really_ the matter?" Maya asked, seeing right through Stella's lie.

"OK, you caught me! You wanna know what's the matter? Ok, I'll tell you what's the matter! Bloom broke her promise not to talk to Brandon, and she met with him anyways! And you wanna know what they talked about?" Stella screamed at Maya, taking a short pause.

"You?" Maya guessed.

"They talked about me! Me! _ME! _The whole reason they met up _was because they wanted to talk about __Me_! She freaking betrayed me! You want to know what Brandon asked Bloom for?" Stella paused,yet_ again._

"Your phone number?" Maya guesed again.

"My freaking phone number! Can you believe it? My _phone number_! How retarded is _that_? _Super_retarded, that's how! After that, Bloom ran all the way to my house to tell me what she did..." Stella's voice softened as she realised that her friend was being a good friend when she ran all the way to her house just to tell her what happened.

"I'm an awful person, aren't I?" Stella whispered to Maya. "I ended my friendship with Bloom because I thought she had betrayed me, when in fact, she was being a good friend." Stella was now crying a few tears.

"Wait, wait, wait! You guys aren't f-f-friends anymore?" Maya stuttered with shock. "You guys have been friends since you found her here!" Maya screamed, "T-t-t-this i-i-is j-j-j-j-just m-m-m-messed u-up!"

"Stelle, wait here. I'm going to go and get my break, and grab two bottles of Vodka, one for you, and one for me. Just...just wait here, OK?" Maya said to a silent Stella, who only nodded her head, before Maya ran to the back to get her break, and the Vodkas.

Maya soon came back, with _four_ bottles of Vodka in hand. "I thought we could use some extra. I get two, you get two, OK? Now lets get started on this Vodka, and find ourselves some men!" Maya exclaimed with a mischevious smile on her face.

Stella grinned, and said to Maya, "Do you have some clothes I could borrow?" since Stella was still dressed in her work clothes, which consisted of some black leather pants, a black polo, and some black convereses, plus her name tag, because she worked at a roller rink that was kinda far from the bar.

"Yeah I have _the_ perfect outfit! Let me go get it from my locker!" Maya said over her shoulder, as she ran to her locker. She came back within three minutes with some clothes.

"Here! Go put this on so we can start get our party on!" Maya said to Stella, shoving a black Dereon mini-skirt, a gold and black belly-shirt that ended-just barely-underneath her chest, and that hung out her chest quite..._nicely_, some 10" gold, closed-toed strappy heels,and to make Stella look more cheetahlicious **(SORRY! Couldn't resist saying that! :D)**some fishnets, in her hands.

"I'll look like a stripper!" Stella whispered fiercely to Maya.

"Are you calling me a...stripper?!"Maya whispered back, just as fiercely.

"No...!" Stella trailed off.

"Uh-huh! Now just get changed!" Maya whispered to her,disbelief in her voice.

"No...I'll still look like a str-"Stella started, but stopped when Maya gave her a Look that said 'Don't finish that sentence. If you do, you're dead.'

"GEEZ! OK,OK, I'm going, I'm going!" Stella screamed over her shoulder, running to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Maya ended up abandoning Stella as soon as she saw the first hottie that walked past them.

"That was a lost cause." Stella muttered to herself.

On the way back to her seat, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, no, I am _so_ sorry!" Stella exclaimed, picking herself up off the floor so she could help the man up.

"No, no, it was my fault!" The man exclaimed, grabbing the offered hand gratefully. "I'm Brandon."

"I-i'm Stella, Stella Solaria." Stella shook his hand fiercely, stunned by his hotness, not noticing that Brandon looked strangely like the guy that dumped her for a witch.

"Here, let me buy you a drink, as my way of apologizing for knocking you over."

"But it was my fault!" Stella exclaimed.

"It was _my_ fault, _Stella_!"

"But it was _my _fault, _Brandon_!"

"You know what, this is stupid. Just...just let me buy you a drink, so we can stop this stupid fight, OK?" Brandon said to Stella, exasparation in his voice.

"Fine! Buy me the dang drink!" Stella yelled at him.

"OK. What do ya want?" Brandon asked cheerfully, all exasparation gone from his voice.

"Some martinis, please!" Stella requested.

"You heard the lady! Some martinis. Quick! Add some double shots to the order!" Brandon demanded of the bartender.

"Coming right up!" The bartender told Brandon, then got to mixing the drinks.

"So, where you from?" Brandon asked Stella, trying to make conversation.

"I'm not really sure."Stella said, lying through the skin of her teeth. _Of __**course**__ I know where I'm from! I'm the princess of Solaria!_, Stella thought.

"We moved a _lot_ when I was little."Stella explained, making it up right on the spot, upon seeing Brandon's confused face.

"Ohhhh...that makes more sense." Brandon says thoughtfully, the confused look gone from his face.

"Yea..."

The bartender then gave them their drinks. Stella took a gulp of her martini, finishing it off quickly. She did this to all her martinis, which were a total of twenty. Brandon did nothing to stop her. Matter-of-fact, he _joined_ her, drinking all his double shots, which where twenty glassess, just like Stella's martinis.

"You know wwwwhhhhhaaaattttt! IIIII'mmmmmm boooorrrrreeeeedddddd!" The drunk Stella screamed at Brandon. After they had finished their drinks, Stella, who had been tipsy at the time, went to claim her Vodka, because she wanted to drink some more. She had shared it with Brandon, both drinking straight from the bottle. Since they were both _already_ tipsy, you could just _imagine _what those two bottles of Vodka did to them. All I can say, is that they'll have _killer _hangovers in the morning.

"Weeeeeellllll, I aaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm ttttoooooooo! Wanna go do ssssoooommmmmmeeeeeettthhhii innnngggg?" Brandon asked her.

"Ooooookkkkkkkkk!" Stella said, taking the hint. She followed Brandon to his car, both of them stumbling.

* * *

When Stella awoke in Brandon's flat the next morning, she quickly got out of there, not even caring that she didn't have a car with her. On her way out, she noticed a picture of her and Brandon hanging on his bedroom door. _How did he-NOOOO! He, he...THAT'S Brandon Green! _Stella finally saw how alike they looked. _How could I have been so stupid! _She scolded herself. She then ran out of there as fast as she could, which was slowly, because of her having to take breaks every few minutes because of her hangover. Surprisingly, her own flat was only two blocks away. When she got into her flat, she realized she hadn't picked up Sunny from school the day before.

_No! My little ball of sunshine! What is wrong with me today! First, I do something with...BRANDON! then I forget about Sunny! I forgot about her, so that means...that means I'm a _terrible_ mother! _Stella screamed at herself in her head. She then grabbed her keys to her flat and car, went to the liquor store around the corner, picked up a bottle of Vodka, and Red and White wine, and popped open the bottle of Red wine, drinking it quickly. She drove to the one place where she _knew _no-one could find her.

* * *

"Hello?"she called out. "Is anybody here?!" She screamed out into the darkness, then bursting into a fit of giggles. On the way here, she had downed the whole bottle of Red and White wine, saving the Vodka for her special place. She was fully drunk by the time she got to where she was going.

Noody answers. She goes to sit down by the wall, walking _very _slowly, and wobbling slightly.

When she _finally_ reaches the wall, she leans back against it. She starts sliding down the wall,her body racking with sobs.

"My life is so messed up!" She sobs to herself, taking a swig of Vodka.

"First I lose Brandon, then I lose Bloom, and now I might even lose Sunny!" She screams out in pain and anger. "Well I don't give a- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams out, right before she hits the ground, the Vodka bottle slipping from her hand with a mind-shattering clash, her mind falling blank, as she passess out.

"Oh, my Stelle-Belle! How much I've missed you! Now I just need to get Sunny, and we'll be one big, happy family once again!" A voice whispers in her ear as the mysterious man picks her up and carries her out of the now empty alley.

* * *

Well guys! This was a very...eventful chapter! Took me two hours to write, possibly three! Anyways, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks guys! Luv,**

**Denalia Lolovinski**


	8. Where The Characters Belong

**Hey! I Shoulda done this a LONG time ago, but I didn't, so...**

DISCLAIMER! I don't, nor ever **did** own _Winx Club, because if I __**did**_, You would be in Haiti, were my roots technically started, starving, and I'd be on a yacht, feeding my family, and the other Haitians , in Haiti. Oh, and just to make this clear: I did this DISCLAIMER for every single chappie I write, so...

The characters, **A.K.A.** The families in this story.

The Solaria's-

Stella 'Stelle' Luna Solaria- **24 year-old single blond mother, with light walnut, almost hazel, colored eyes. She is an only child. Father is Radius Darren Solaria. Mother is Luna Missy Stellar. Still in love with her ex, Sunny's father, even though she won't admit it. Is a princess, supposed to be queen. Bloom Peter-Domino-Sparx-Eraklyon is her ex best friend.**

Sunshine 'Sunny' Lillianna Solaria-Green-** 7 year-old only child with chocolate/caramel brown hair and hazel eyes. Mother is Stella Luna Solaria. Father is Brandon Micheal Green. Doesn't know her fathers name, only that he abandoned her mother and her before she was born, and that she looks strikingly similar to him. Is a princess, though she doesn't know it.**

Radius 'Radar' Darren Solaria—**Current ruler of Solaria. Has brown hair and hazel eyes. He is 42 years old. Terribly distraught, because he doesn't know where Stella is, or wht happened to her. Was divorced from ex-ex-wife, Luna Missy Stellar. Got married to her when he was eighteen. Got re-married to her for the sake of Solaria. He still secretly pines for Luna. They sleep in seperate bedrooms, and their hate for eachother is because think they think the other one cheated on them,, so they hate eachother. Or that's what they try to convince themselves.**

Lunatia 'Luna' Missy Stellar-Solaria—**Stella's mother. Has blonde hair, and light walnut colored , almost hazel, eyes. Got re-married to Radius, Stella's father, so Solaria wouldn't crumble to the ground. Still secretly loves Radius, though often tries to convince herself otherwise. She is 40 years-old. First got married to Radius when she was sixteen. Prays everyday for her daughters safe return, seeing as Stella is her only child. Or so people think...**

Maya 'May' Victoria Solaria-Stellar-Le'Fleour-**Maya had come about a month before Stella's first birthday. She has light walnut colored, almost hazel, eyes, and naturally blond hair though she dyed it partially red, with brown highlights. She is 23 years old. Her mother, Luna, as in Stella's mother, had sent her to Earth, in California, Gardenia to be exact. Her and Stella had met at the roller rink where Stella worked. There had been an instant conection. They liked to joke around that they were sisters. One would believe, they were sisters, because their faces looked strikingly similar to eachother, if not for the haircolor. They got their facial, and body looks from their mother. Maya's father had died in a carcrash a month before Maya was born. Maya is a wild, fun-loving young woman who works at the biggest bar in Gardenia 'Drink 'Till Ya Drop.'**

Brandon Green

Brandon 'Brands' Micah Green-**Is 25 years old, and is a heart-breaker. He is Stella's ex. He dumped Stella for Mitzi, and is still in-love with Stella. He never stopped loving her. He has brown hair and eyes. He is searching for Stella, so he can find her, apologize, win her heart back, and get married and have a kid, a girl presumably named Sunshine, Sunny for short. He doesn't know that he **_**already**_** has his dream family, ready and waiting for him. His ex best friend is Sky Eraklyon.**

The Eraklyon's-

Sky Daniel Eraklyon—**Is an only child. He is current ruler, besides his wife, Bloom 'Bloomy' Andrea Peter-Domino-Sparx-Eraklyon of Eraklyon and Domino. He and Bloom have been married since he was 21. He is a soon to be father. He has blond hair, and blue eyes. He is 24 years-old. His ex-best friend is Brandon Green. **

Bloom 'Bloomy' Andrea Peter-Domino-Sparx-Eraklyon—**Is the younger and older sister of two. Her older sister, Daphne, is a nymph. Her younger sister, Sara, is the fairy of animals and is engaged to Ian Knightly, Helia's cousin. Long story short, Stella found her in Earth when they were in their teens, and took her to Alfea, College for Fairies, and everything took of from there. Her very Best friend, well **_**ex**_**-best friend, is Stella Solaria. Bloom is expecting a child; she is six weeks. Her husband is Sky, and they have been married since she was 20. She has fiery, reddish/orangish hair that is usually un-managable. She is 23.**

The Knightly's

Helia 'Hel' Orlando Knightly—**Is the youngest of ten, at 25 in a half. He works as Redfountain's Headmaster, as, sadly, his great Uncle Saladin died 5 years ago in a battle against the Trix. He is a soon-to-be father, as his newly wedded wife, Flora Gardener-Knightly, is a little on the heavy side, which is expected as she is going to be having a child, a boy, Max Knightly Junior, in honor of their deceased cousin, Max Schneider Knightly. Helia has a one year old adopted daughter named Daisy. His best friend is Timmy Digit.**

Flora 'Flo' Tulip Gardener-Knightly-** Is an only child, at 23 in a half. She has long flowing honey-blonde hair, and emerald green eyes, and a stomach that is a little on the heavy side, seeing as she is 3 months pregnant, and is craving 'Lucky Charms' cereal, and herb tea, with chocolate in it.. Her husband, soon-to-be father, Helia, is the kindest guy you'll ever meet. Flora loves flowers. Helia is always joking that is she never met him, she would have married flowers, and she probably would have. She usually works at a flower nursery, but she's on maternity leave for the time being. Her **_**very**_** best friend is Techna ' Techy' Einstein Zenith-Digit. Flora has an adopted one year old daughter named Daisy, after her favorite flower. Flora's mother's name is Bryony Lily Flower-Gardener, and her father's name was Jackson Earl Gardener.**

Daisy Bryony Knightly-** Daisy was adopted by the Knightly's when she one month old. She is 2. ****She can speak English as perfectly well as an average 2 year-old. The first word she learned was flower. Her biological parents were killed in a school shooting, as they were both teachers.  
**

The Hale's

Riven 'Riv' 'Tough Guy' Rose Hale—**Is 22 in a half,** **and is the meanest, toughest guy you will ever meet. He is an orphan. He married his wife, Musa Melody-Hale. Riven only acts sweet when he's around Musa, because that's his true self. The meaness and toughness is just protection because he doesn't want to get hurt, so he hurts everybody else. Believe or not, Riven was once the victim of bullying, so he decided to go to a boxing camp in London, and things just took of from there. Riven has dark dark **_**dark**_** brown hair, so dark it almost looks purple! He has intense black eyes. His best friend is Nabu Oceann.**

Musa 'Muse' Rythm Beat Melody-Hale-**Just turned 21, and is an only child. She is stuborn, bossy, sassy, and all in all, basically a female version of Riven. She is married to Riven Hale, and hopes to adopt a child one day, but, for now, is focusing on the road ahead. She is Japenese, with navy blue eyes, and bluish/blackish hair. Her best friend is Layliesha Andros-Oceann.**

The Oceann's

Nabu a.k.a.. 'Nab' Solaman Oceann-**Is the oldest of thirteen, at 24 in a half, is kindhearted, and is African. He has dark dark **_**dark**_** reddish/brownish hair, and it is usually in braids and dark, brown intensive eyes. He is married to his wife, Layliesha 'Layla' 'Aiesha' Mermaidian Andros-Oceann. They have two hyper three year old twins, Aqua, and Kendra Oceann. His best friend is Riven Hale.**

Layliesha a.k.a. 'Layla' 'Aiesha' Moesha Andros-Oceann—**Is the greatest swimmer you'll ever meet and is a mom to twin hyper 2 year olds, Aqua and Kendra Oceann, at 23 in a half, also married to her husband, Nabu Oceann, for 4 years.. She is Haitian, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Her best friend is Musa Melody-Hale.**

Kendra a.k.a. 'Kendy' Moana Oceann—-**Is 2 years old and is best friends with her twin sister, A.Q., and Daisy, her 'cousin.' She enjoys playing in water and her favorite game is Hide-and-Go-Seek and she can speak perfectly good English as well as a 2 year old can.**

Aqua a.k.a. 'A.Q.' Darya Oceann-**Is just like her twin sister, not only in looks, but in hobbies as well. She is best friends with her sister, and cousin Daisy. Her favorite game is 'Red Light, Green Light,' and she speaks English as perfectly well as an average 2 year-old can.**

The Digit's

Timmy a.k.a. 'Timmister' Caleb Digit-**Is 21 and obsessed with computers, video games, and his wife, Techna Zenith-Digit. He has orange hair that is wild, and wears glassess. He and Techna have been maried well over 2 months, and are either with each other or with their computers. His best friend is Helia Knightly. **

Techna a.k.a 'Techy' Einstein Zenith-Digit-**Is 20 and is like a girl version of her husband, except she is careful to not spend all her time with her husband, like her husband Timmy Digit. She has hair that is dyed purplish/pink and is fun-loving, **though** sometimes she can act **_**too**_** serious. Her best friend is Flora Gardener-Knightly.**

* * *

_**Well, that was it. I'll try to find time to get a chapter up soon. AND DON NOT WORRY, FLORA, HELIA, LAYLA, NABU, AND THEIR FAMALIES WILL BE MAIN FOCUS OF NEXT CHAPTER! **_

**Danny-Boy a.k.a. My Name Is Your Name **


	9. Babysitting and Magic?

**Here is chapter 9? Oh, and Mina52999, you rock! Thx for being my friend!**

* * *

Love Is A Journey-Chapter 9

"Aunty Flo! Aunty Flo!" Sunny yelled at Flora, her hands and arms waving wildly in the air.

"Oh my gosh! Where is that girl!" Flora muttered to herself, on the verge of tears."Stella can't even pick up her own child! Like, what the heck?"

"Aunty Flo, I can hear you, you know that right?" Sunny asked, offended that her aunt had just said that.

"I know, I know. Jeez, I'm harboring a child, not deaf ears!" Flora retaliated automatically, feeling somewhat offended.

"Augh! Where is Sunny?!" Flora asked herself, looking through the crowd of first-graders.

"Aunty Flo, I'm next to you." Sunny said, sighing a sigh that was to big for her age.

"No your not, your out there somewhere!" Flora said to Sunny.

"Yeah...believe what you want, Auntyyyy Fwwwooooo." Sunny replied yawning at the end of her sentence.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA! I finally found you! When did you get here?" Flora screamed at Sunny, who was in-between dreamland, and the real world.

"Seriously?" Sunny muttered,"I've been here the WHOLE FREAKING TIME!"

"What? For REAL? Oh, and before I forget, WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME, and DON'T SAY THAT! THAT IS _TOO_ CLOSE TO THE ACTUAL WORD FOR ME, _YOUNG LADY_!" Flora yelled at Sunny, who was sleeping.

"Hmmm...Wait, Barbie, come back, we need to finish building your Dream-house!... Ken...your so hot...Ken, your cheating on me WITH BARBIE? I HATE YOU!... Barbie, I hate you and Ken and all of your houses and boats and Dream-houses!...Your having a baby, Barbie?...Good-Bye, you big old pieces of poo lumps from a cow! I wish your baby will die in a pit full of horse poo!" Sunny muttered in her sleep, twisting and turning in her car seat.

In the time Flora had figured out that Sunny was asleep, she had been able to go to Wall-greens to bye some melted chocolate for her M&M, cherry, twizzler, turtle (candy), nut, and mint choco-chip ice cream sundae, complete with a cup of hot chocolate and a can of Ready-Whip.

Flora giggled to herself, stopping the car in front of Stella's apartment. _Is that _really_ what girls her age dream about_? Flora thought, getting out of the car and going to the backseats to get Sunny.

Flora grabbed the spare key she knew Stella kept underneath her door mat (**SO CLICHE, RIGHT?**) and unlocked the the door, Sunny on her waist, still in a... not so peaceful slumber.

"Hello, anybody home?!" Flora yelled into the apartment, forgetting that Sunny's ear was right next to her mouth.

"Hmmmm,...Aunty Flo, where are-Mommy?!" Where are you?" Sunny called, noticing they were home.

"Honey, I don't think Mommy's home right now. Now, why don't we go pick out a couple of outfits. Seems like your going to be staying with me for a while, huh?" Flora says to Sunny, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the direction of Sunny's room.

"Really? I get to go home with you? I get to see Daisy? I get to see you and Uncle Helia kiss?" Sunny says excitedly, then adding solemnly "But what about Mommy?"

"Mommy won't mind. In fact, I think she'd actually _want_ me to take you home with me. Come on, lets go find you a suitcase and some clothes to pack. Now, what's this I hear about me and Uncle Helia kissing?" Flora questioned her, walking to Sunny's room.

"Well..." Sunny began

* * *

"Hey Baby, how's the baby?" Helia asked Flora that day after he got home from his job at the hospital, kissing Flora _right_ on the lips in front of Sunny, and then bent down and lifted Flora's "Harboring A Baby, So You Better Move" T-shirt , and kissed her big belly.

"We're good, thank you for asking Uncle Helia!" Sunny says, popping her head out from behind Flora's back.

"Sunny! When did you get here?" Helia asks, blowing raspberries on her stomach. (Sunny's, not Flora's.)

Sunny giggled "I've been here the whole time, silly! I even saw you and Aunty Flo kiss each RIGHT ON THE LIPS!" Sunny yells, giggling so hard that she was shaking all over.

"Well, would you like to see some more, Sunny-Bear?" Helia questions, glancing a Flora, who sat down on a near by stool.

"YES!" Sunny says, to excitedly for Helia's liking.

"Sunny, what did we talk about in the car?" Flora asks, knowing that Sunny would stop asking her and Helia to kiss if she asked that question.

"Well...Ummm...Pizza?"

"After you answer Aunty Flo." Helia replies, a hint of amusement in his eyes. He wanted to know about this little 'talk' Flora and Sunny had had at Stella's apartment.

"...You...said...anyone want a pizza? I sure do, so let's go. Aunty Flo is probably hungry anyways, right Aunty?" Sunny rambles on nervously, trying to walk through the kitchen doorway, which was guarded by Helia.

"Well, now that you mention it, I haven't eaten in 30 minutes, so I-Hey! You do NOT trick a hungry, hormonal lady who is carrying your future godbrother or godsister, do you understand, missy?" Flora yells at Sunny, angry for being extremely hungry and extremely pregnant and annoyed that Sunny had managed to get her off topic.

"Y-yes, Aunty Flo...ra,?I-I understand..." Sunny looked down, ashamed at herself for doing what she did.

"Now, answer the question before I send you to your room for the rest of the night, with only _one_ slice of pizza, young missy!" Helia re-enters the conversation, getting impatient with Sunny.

"Only ONE slice of pizza! Are you out of your gosh-darn minds! Are-" Sunny quickly stops her hysterics when Helia gives the "Look," and mumbles "OK, I'll stop stalling. But, before I go into the story can I ask Aunty Flo a question?" After getting a brief nod from Helia, she turned to Flora, and said "I'm sorry for what I said. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, Sunny! It's OK, I forgive you. That was just me being my hormonal self. I'm sorry,too!" Flora bends down, crying, and gives Sunny a kiss on the forehead and hugging her as well as she could, based on how pregnant she was.

"I forgive you. But, anyways, are you still up for that pizza?" Sunny smiles up innocently at Helia and Flora, who both had angry expressions on their faces.

"Or...you know, we could just order in?" She questions nervously, and then suggests "How about I go to my room now?"She replies to Flora and Helia's angry faces, which are both nodding furiously.

"But when am I going to get that pizza, though? Really?" Sunny yells, running up the stairs with two angry adults right behind her.

* * *

"Layla, I'm telling you, Sunny is a _handful_! She has been pressing my buttons all morning, starting with when she decided it be funny to put Daisy in her room, and take all my make-up, and play "Pretty Ladies." Flora moaned to Layla on the telephone, locked in her and Helia's bathroom at 11:00 p.m.

"I know, right! I am _so_ sorry you have to deal with all this with no woman around. I _still_ don't understand why Maya couldn't watch Sunny. I want you to be able to relax, though, because to much tress is bad for my soon-to-be niece or nephew, which is why, I scheduled a prenatal masseuse for you at "You Know You Want To for tomorrow."

"You Know You Want To" was the best spa in _all_ of Gardenia, and it was _super_ hard to make reservations at. Especially for a prenatal masseuse. On a Sunday.

"Oh my gosh, I love you so much! But, what about Sunny? Helia can't watch her since he's working tomorrow, and Maya almost burned down the house the last time she babysat Sunny, and that was Thursday. So what am I going to do with her?" Flora's grief was obvious, though short-lived.

"I'll watch her."

"You'll WHAT?" Flora yelled, the grief coming back like her nausea had this morning.

"Flora, Babe, are you OK?" Helia questioned from their room.

"I'm FINE! Just talking to Layla!" She replied, covering the phone with her hand.

"Well, tell her I said hi, and tell her to tell Nabu that we're supposed to hang out tomorrow after work."

"Tell Helia I heard, and I'll tell him." Layla said.

"She heard, Helia! She said OK!"

"OK, Love you!"

"Love you too!"

" But, anyways...I'll...Watch...Her." Layla said to Flora like she was Daisy's age (2) and couldn't understand what she was saying.

"I heard you the first time, you idiot! I just, I don't know. Do you _think_ you can handle her?" Flora asked.

"Oh, no Flo-"

"Then why-"

"I _know_ I can handle her."

That was the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

"Bye Aunty Flo! I'LL MISS YOU! See you after your retaxation!" Sunny yelled out to Flora, who was getting into the cab that would take her straight to "You Know You Want It."

"Bye Sunny! And it's reLAXation, sweetie!" Flora called as the car drived off.

"So, Sunny-Bear, what do you want to do with me today?" Layla asked Sunny after Flora's car had driven off.

"First off, do _not_ call me Sunny-Bear, that's Uncle Helia's name for me." Sunny said, annoyed at Layla, "And would you like to play hide-n-seek with me, Aunty Lay-Lay?" Sunny ended with a grin.

"I would LOVE to play hiding go seek with you!" 'Aunty Lay-Lay' said with a smile.

"OK, I'll go get Daisy so we can _all_ play hiding-n-seek!" Sunny runs to the playpen in

the kitchen.

"Hey, Daisy, do you wanna play hide-n-seek with me and Aunty Lay-Lay?" Sunny asked the 2 year old girl.

Daisy giggled and nodded her head, as if she understood what Sunny had just said.

"OK, Aunty Lay-Lay, Daisy is going to hide with me!. You be the counter person first. You have to count to 100! I'm going to hide now!" Sunny's voice was heard down the stairs.

"1...2...3...4...5" She began.

"97...98...99...100! Ready or not here I come!" Layla shouted into the house.

Layla looked in the den, all the rooms in the downstairs part of the house, and in Sunny's and Daisy's room 3 times each, but she couldn't find them. She was about to dial 911 when Sunny and Daisy walked into the house holding a baseball bat, a baseball, and a pitchers glove.

"Where have you been! I have been SO worried about you!" Layla screamed, crying happy tears that they hadn't been kidnapped or anything like that.

"Cry,why, Ant La-La-a-a-y?" Daisy struggled to pronounce 'Lay-Lay.'

"Because you guys were missing that's why! Daisy you are going down for your nap as soon as I give you a bath, and you, Little Miss Sunshine Stellar Solaria! I will be dealing with you later! For now, get your skinny, white _behind_ in the tub, and go say your prayers, because you _sure_ will be needing them!" Layla yelled at Sunny and Daisy.

Sunny stared at Layla fearfully, and silently, the baseball gear forgotten on the rug where they had fallen when Layla was yelling while Daisy just sat there, playing with her bright yellow socks.

"I SAID NOW!" Layla yelled at Sunny, her voice bouncing of the walls.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sunny yelled, running up the stairs, increasing slightly when Layla heard her grumble "Meanie-Face" and took another step threateningly towards her.

After Layla had taken care of Daisy, which included giving her no bedtime stories, not letting her play in the tub, and getting hit on the hand with a belt, lightly, Layla had gone to the kitchen, and made herself some Herbal Tea to calm her down before she strangled Sunny.

"Sunny! Come into the living room. And I mean NOW!" Layla yelled from the bottom of the staircase that was located, quite conveniently, in the living room.

Sunny walked wordlessly into the living and sat down in front of Layla in her Barbie and Ken PJ's, waiting for her punishment.

"Yes?" Sunny asked in a quiet, timid manner, which was QUITE unlike her, as she was always loud and bubbly like her mother.

"I want you to answer me one question, Sunny, OK?" Layla said calmly.

"What is it?" Sunny replied.

"Why?"

"Because you called me Sunny-Bear." Sunny answered carelessly, almost angrily.

"Because I CALLED YOU SUNNY-BEAR? What kind of mess is that?" Layla yelled at Sunny, outdone by what she had just said.

"It's MY mess! And MY mess is the truth! Uncle Helia is the only one who can call me Sunny-Bear. Not even Aunty Flora, or Mommy call me Sunny-Bear. They know what lines they can cross and what lines that are just forbidden to even think about crossing. _CLEARLY_, you didn't know this, so I decided to teach you a lesson." Sunny said, as if she were grown.

"You are a _child_, do you here me? A _CHILD_! Unless you can turn 18, get your own house, and get married_ right now_, you do _not_ disrespect me in my own home, _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?_" Layla yelled at Sunny,getting out her belt, and whooping Sunny on the backside and back 50 times each. Sunny was screaming and crying the _whole time it was happening._

Sunny looked up tearfully and then smirked, saying ,"Actually, NO, I don't, so would you care to explain what you mean, because 1, this is NOT your home, it's Aunty Flora's and Uncle Helia's home, so I can disrespect you all I want, and 2, I can do _whatever_ I ant to do, which includes disrespecting you, so shut up, and be the smart, quiet Aunty again so we don't have these problems again, OK?" Sunny's smirk turning wider, and turned around to leave, only to face an angry Helia and Flora, who both looked like they wanted to bury her alive, then dig her up again and have her for Sunday dinner.

"What the (bleep) did you just say?" Helia said. Sunny had never seen him so angry before, so she tried to go up and hug him, but he pushed her away and said one sentence,"I said, what the (bleep) did you say? ANSWER ME!"

"I said that I love Aunty Lay-Lay, and that I forgive her for calling me Sunny-Bear and that she shouldn't call me that again and that I love her"-Sunny turned around and said to Layla, "Did I mention that I love you? If I didn't, then I LOVE YOU!"-"and that she is the 2nd best favorite Aunty in the wide world. The first is Aunty Flora. I'm a little tired, I think I'll be heading up to my room to sleep now. G'night!" Sunny said really, really fast,. Faster than the author of this talks, and she talks so fast that she has to repeat what she says at least 3 times before anyone ever understands her. And that is _fast_!

Sunny sidestepped Helia, said good night to Flora, and completely ignored Layla.

"Wow...did I hear her correctly?" Helia, Flora, and Layla said simultaneously, staring wide-eyed at each other.

"Can you please explain to me what happened, Lay?" Flora asked kindly, while Helia looked like he wanted to strangle Sunny.

"I am way to tired to do so. Sorry Flo-Bug,. Just check the camera's if you want to see what happened." Layla replied, her voice giving away how tired she was.

"What camera's?" Flora asked, confused. Since when did her house have camera's?

"The ones right here." Layla said, and snapped her fingers, making camera's appear in them.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about those...They gave them to each of the Winx, right? The Invisi-Cam or something?" Flora asked, suddenly remembering about the cameras that were forgotten long ago.

"Yea, that's what they were called, I think. Everything that is on there dates back to the day you and Helia were first moving in. It has everything you need to know on it." Layla said, grabbing her jacket, and purse from the kitchen counter.

"Bye!" Layla said, giving Flora a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and a hug to Helai.

"Bye! See you soon!" They replied as she disappeared into thin air, traveling back to the Oceanna Kingdom, where Nabu and the twins awaitied her,

"I hate it when she does that! It makes me dizzy and gives me a headache whenever I watch her do it, not to mention when I do it." Flora moaned, sitting down on the same kitchen stool she had sat on the previous morning.

"Well, lets go check on Daisy, because I think that if I face Sunny, I'd have a life-long sentence in jail for killing a minor." Helia chuckled a humorless chuckle.

"Whatever, Babe. Hey, when we get back to the bedroom, can you rub my feet for me because they are so swollen. Not to mention my back." Flora complained.

"Well-" Helia started.

"And the fact that I'm carrying your child." Flora added.

"OK, you win!" He gave, smiling and rubbed her stomach.

"Now lets hurry up and get to Daisy's room, because I want those massages, and I ant them soon!" Flora said, rushing towards the stairs.

"OK, here I come." Helia said, his hand making their way to Flora's back.

"I don't understand how Layla went through this." Flora thought aloud.

"I don't understand how _Nabu_ went through. All the petty mood-swings, and-" Helia muttered under his breath, but quickly stopped when Flora's pretty, green eyes glared at him with the infamous "Pregnant women angry/I'm gonna kill you if you finish that" glare that Flora had used so often, as it was coming to her 9 month mark, and she was super irratable and cried easily for everything/everyone.

"Don't you think we should hurry to Daisy, because I thought you wanted that back massage and foot rub..." Helia said, trying to get Flora up the stairs quickly.

"Just shut up!" Flora said to him, angry at him for trying to rush her up the steps.

"Yes, Honey." Helia said automatically, his head hanging down.

As they made their way up the steps, they didn't seem to notice the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, sitting on the opposite staircase, peeking out of the stairwell, shock evident in her little, magical, powerful eyes.

* * *

**That was my chap! Sry if I put Sunny's middle name wrong. I might update again this week, since it's my Spring Break and I'm allowed on the computer for the time being, so yeah, but DON'T COUNT ON IT! Luv~Danny-Boy**


End file.
